Let's Make A Cake!
by bluatch
Summary: Cole wants to make a cake, but his teammates don't approve of his cooking skills. This leads to them trying to convince Cole that it's a bad idea, but that doesn't have to mean that Cole doesn't get any cake at all. He is smarter than you think. [Prompt: Can you write Cole trying to make a cake and everyone trying to stop him?]


**Let's make a cake!**

**(A/N):** English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes I might've made. Don't hesitate to request a drabble from me, because I want to improve my writing. I'll write them whenever I can. So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

"Guys! You might want to check on Cole!"

Lloyd barged into the living room, wearing a terrified expression on his face. He ran his hand nervously through his blond hair, and glanced over at the other two. The brunets took a break from the video game they currently were playing, as they curiously turned around to meet the fair-haired teen's wide eyes.

"You're not implying what I think you are, right?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger teen.

"Cole is trying out a new cake recipe," Lloyd confirmed nervously, taking in the alarmed looks on his teammates.

Jay chuckled light-heartedly, earning weird glances from the other two. "I mean, he has improved at it. Not a lot, but a teeny-weeny bit," the younger brunet began, nervously scratching at the nape of his neck. Lloyd didn't know if Jay was joking or not, and that scared him a little bit.

"Feel free to eat the whole thing then," Kai smirked, nudging his brown-haired brother teasingly.

"What? No," Jay dismissed quickly, "I'm just saying that the guy deserves some credit for not giving up."

"True, but still..." Lloyd began, "Cole manages to make sweet cakes taste bad. He doesn't have to destroy our taste-senses."

"Sense of taste," Jay corrected, grinning at the boy in green. He was maybe a bit too pleased with that one, but he didn't seem to care about it at the moment. The spiky-haired teen elbowed Jay slightly, as he sent the latter a funny look.

"We have to stop Cole, alright?" Kai stated, heading for the kitchen with his teammates in green and blue not too far behind him.

* * *

"Do you need any help with that, Cole?" Zane asked curiously, carefully glancing at the recipe in front of his dark-haired brother. The nindroid didn't want to cause his brother any pain, but he knew that he had to stop him. However, that is what he had been trying to do for about ten minutes, and it started to seem like a lost cause at this point.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Cole sighed with annoyance, "You've asked, like, five times already, and I haven't even started yet."

The other three barged into the small kitchen, and exchanged worried looks with Zane. The master of earth shook his head, giving them a disapproving look.

"Oh, come on. I'm just gonna make a cake!" he stated, sounding pretty annoyed. Cole raised an eyebrow at his teammates, challenging them to explain their weird behaviour. The other four exchanged yet another glance, before Kai stepped forward.

"We don't doubt your cooking skills, because we just know that the result isn't gonna be edible," Kai explained calmly, patting his back.

"No offense though, bro," Lloyd added quickly, noticing the way Cole tensed up.

"Some taken," he muttered grumpily, "I'm not that bad, right?"

Jay stole a glance at the dark-haired teen, noticing how hurt he looked. "Look, there are lots of other things you're awesome at!" the brunet began, flashing his leader an encouraging smile. The unexpected compliment caused Cole to blush a little, before he nervously scratched at the back of his neck. He couldn't tell if Jay was joking or not.

"Jay's right," Kai agreed easily with his fellow brunet, "You're a good leader, and you're really strong." Cole sent him a questioning look, and was about to disagree with them. However, he didn't have enough time to disagree since another one of his teammates decided to say something.

"And you're supposedly amazing at both singing and dancing," Lloyd added, enjoying the fact that their compliments actually made Cole blush. He didn't know whether it was because of embarrassment or if the compliments really touched him though. It was amusing either way, and it looked like he had forgotten about the cake already.

"Let's not forget about the fact that Cole decided to become a ninja, just because it was the right thing to do," Zane chimed in, making eye contact with Cole. He could see the pride in his face, as the ninja of earth glanced at his best friends in the whole world. They could tell that he was pleased with their compliments, by just one look at their leader's face.

"Thanks guys," Cole marvelled happily, "You know what we should do now?"

"What?" Lloyd questioned, grinning at the others.

"Make a cake!" the dark-haired teen stated happily, causing the others to exchange yet another round of alarmed looks.

Jay nudged Cole playfully, flashing him a cheeky grin. "I think we're all on the same page except you. So how about we make the cake, while you get to read your book?" the teen in blue clothing proposed cheekily, casually shoving Cole out of the kitchen.

* * *

The dark-haired teen chuckled softly, while reading his book. His teammates didn't even suspect that everything was going exactly the way he wanted it to. He was allowed to enjoy his book, as he patiently waited for the others to give him some homemade cake. Cole didn't even have to lift a finger, so he was more than pleased with himself. All he had to do was to wait patiently until the others served him some delicious cake. Even though, he felt a bit bad about using them like that, because of all the nice things they said about him. Although, he could make up for that after he had eaten cake.


End file.
